


Can You Show Me?

by TheSiren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba Fett Fucks, Creampie, Dominant Boba Fett, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Light Choking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, din doesn’t know anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren
Summary: Din is inexperienced and needs Boba to teach him.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Can You Show Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on tumblr and it was about when you and Din decide to have sex for the first time he goes to Boba for advice! If this is your promo let me know so I can credit you! I hope you guys like this ❤️

You were slinging drinks behind a busy bar in the Hutt compound as your lover sat on his throne, Fennec protectively at his side. He didn’t love you working the bar, but a bartender didn’t come in and you enjoyed interacting with the customers, so he allowed it. Besides, no harm could ever come to you in this compound, between Fennec’s rifle and Boba’s blaster, no one was stupid enough to make a move against you. Even if Boba and Fennec weren’t there, you we’re adored by the patrons of the bar, always knew their name and spoke it with a soft smile on your lips. You laughed at something one of them said, eyes flicking over to Boba. The grip he had on his chair was so tight you could see the tautness of the leather from where you stood. You shot him a sultry wink, he knew he was the only man for you, but flirting helped your tips and let you buy yourself pretty things. 

“But I can buy them for you, Cyar’ika.” He complained one night. 

“I know but I like being self-sufficient, my love.” You told him, silencing him with a kiss on the lips and a roll of your hips. 

A flash of silver beskar at the door caught your attention and you slipped out from behind the bar to throw yourself at the Mandalorian that walked in. 

“Din! I didn’t know you were planning on swinging by the planet!” You said, arms around his neck in a slightly more than friendly embrace. His gloved hands found your hips, which were exposed due to the tight leather cropped halter top you were wearing. 

“I have some things I wish to discuss with Boba, mesh’la. If you’ll excuse me.” He said, clearly distracted and you did your best not to be offended. Usually Din flirted with you shamelessly, even in front of your lover. You always reciprocated but it never went further than that, you belonged to Boba and Boba alone. 

You watched him walk towards the throne, menacing even when he wasn’t trying to be. You felt bad though, you knew Boba wouldn’t discuss any business with him until you stepped out from behind the bar, too concerned with your safety even if it was unwarranted. Sure enough, he reached the throne and Boba waved him off and Din moved to stand beside him, opposite Fennec. 

Eventually business slowed and you were able to leave the bar, making your way towards your king sitting on his throne. You reached him and he visibly relaxed as you leaned forwards to press a soft kiss to his helmet. He mumbled something about how he hates when you do that and you pressed another kiss to his helmet. 

“You worry too much, cyare.”

“Only about you, Cyar’ika.” He swept his arms open wide, a motion for you to sit on his lap and you obliged. 

“Our Mandalorian friend has business he wishes to speak with me about, do you care to join us?” You nodded, knowing you were only there because Boba was much more agreeable with you by his side. 

“Actually, Boba, I’d like to speak with you privately.” Din muttered, hearing your exchange. 

“If you can say it in front of me, you can say it in front of her.” You heard the low threatening tone that offered no room for argument. 

Moments later he barked for everyone to leave the room, ready to finish his business with Din and bury himself in you. As soon as the room was empty, you could feel the tension radiating off of Din. You wondered what could be so pressing and stressful to him.

“Up little one.” Boba prodded and you reluctantly slid off his lap, waiting for him to stand and remove his helmet. As soon as he did, he pulled you in for a searing kiss, one that curled your toes and short-circuited your brain.

“Come, vod, let us do business.” He spoke over his shoulder, motioning for Din to follow the two of you to his personal chambers. 

Once there, Boba sat at the table he did all his business in, perching you on his knee. Normally he wouldn’t do this out of respect, but since he and Din knew each other so well, it went unnoticed. 

“What business would you like to discuss?” Boba prompted when Din sat in silence. 

“These matters are more personal than professional.”

“Explain them to me.”

Taking a heady sign and tilting his helmet to the ceiling before he spoke, you could feel how tense he was.

“I was recently on Nevarro.”

“How are Karga and Dune?” Boba prompted, but you could tell he was beginning to get annoyed the way one hand gripped your waist.

“Well that’s the thing. It was brought to my attention while I was speaking with Paz and Cara that...” and he trailed off, uncomfortably. 

“Spit it out, Din.” Boba said, growing more annoyed. 

“Kriff this shouldn’t be so difficult.” Din said, hand scrubbing over his visor. “Paz and Cara know how to please a woman.” Din began and the laugh that burst from Boba made you jump. 

“Tell that big blue bitch to swing by this planet sometime and we’ll see if he actually knows how to please a woman.” Boba said, still chuckling, his fingers stroking your inner thigh, clearly more relaxed. “So what’s your concern?”

“Well I’m afraid my experience is limited. I’ve had...encounters before, but I’m not sure they ended as well for my partners as they did me.” He admitted and Boba burst into another booming chuckle. You turned your head to look at him and he had this sparkle in his eye that made him look 20 years younger. 

“So what are you asking from me?” He said, once he finished laughing. 

“I was simply inquiring for some advice. I want to make sure any future partners I might have will be satisfied.” 

Boba pulled you back against him, lips finding your ear immediately. His cock was half hard against your back as he spoke to you.

“What do you say we show him, Cyar’ika? Would you like that?” He asked, fingers trailing higher up your thighs. You squirmed, arousal pooling in your belly as you nodded. You never thought Boba would be open to something like this, but here he was, hardening against you. 

“Go get ready. We’ll meet you in a moment.” He told you with a soft nip against your jaw. He pushed you off of him, slapping you on the ass as you walked back towards your shared bed chambers. You could feel Din’s visor on your back and you put a little extra sway in your hips as you walked away. 

“It might be easier for me to show you, than for me to tell you, vod.” You heard Boba say as you shut the door softly behind you. You stripped down to the nude before pulling on Boba’s favorite green silk robe. You placed yourself in the middle of the large bed the two of you shared and waited. It took only minutes before the two men walked through the door, Din much more relaxed. Boba had his helmet under his arm as he walked and you subconsciously rubbed your thighs together at the idea of him fucking you in full armor. 

“Hey Princess. You ready?” Boba asked, always wanting to make sure you were okay. You nodded your assent and he was on you within seconds, lips clashing with yours in a forceful kiss as you arched up into him. His fingers expertly undid the knot of the robe and he pulled back, speaking as he did. 

“You wore the green one.” He noted and you nodded. 

“Of course I did. It’s your favorite.” You told him, leaning up to kiss him again. Boba Fett was the best kisser and if he wasn’t so great at so many other things you could spend hours kissing him. You almost forgot you had an audience until you were deftly pushed back onto the bed, two fingers on your sternum. He turned to the other man in the room, sitting in a chair that had been moved next to the bed. 

“The key to really pleasing a woman is foreplay. You can’t work yourself up and not work your partner up. By my standards, I don’t even think about sticking my cock in her until she’s cum twice.” You nodded your assent, only if you were rushed for time did you come less than twice. Bobas hands ran gently over your body as he spoke, your legs spread over his thick thighs. 

“And you don’t wanna start with the pussy. Start with the pulse points.” His fingers drifted over your neck and you bared it to him, a subtle show of submission. His body knew your body better than you did and the gentle ghosting of his fingers over your neck, behind your ear, drifting over your collarbone made you squirm. His lips followed the trail of his fingers, nipping at your skin. When he lifted your wrists to his lips, kissing before nipping softly, you were panting like a bitch in heat. 

“Don’t be afraid to use teeth, but softly until you know that’s what they like. If you take the helmet off, that is.” He told Din, nipping the shell of your ear. “My girl here likes when I get rough, so we usually skip the soft bites.” As if to prove his point he sunk his teeth into the soft skin where your jaw and neck met and you arched and cried out. 

“If she closes her body posture off even a little bit, take a step back and note what went wrong.” He instructed and you were enraptured with watching him play your body like a lute. 

“The nipples and the whole breast are equally important, the nipples are more sensitive but can get tender.” His fingers circled yours as he spoke, rubbing them into stiff peaks. Once they were hard enough for his satisfaction, he leaned in and sucked one into his mouth, rolling the sensitive bud around his tongue. Your head tipped back and you whined, needing more. You didn’t want to beg though, even though your body was the centerpiece, this wasn’t about you. This was about Din learning how to pleasure a woman. Your brain briefly registered Boba speaking. 

“But like I said.” He started before pulling the sensitive bud between his teeth. The shock turned your small whimper into a full groan and you ground your hips into the bed, trying desperately for friction. He repeated the actions on the other breast, reducing you to a heap of jelly on the bed. 

“Only when she’s really ready for it, do you touch her pussy.” Boba tells him, lips ghosting towards your sex. He left little trails of hickies as he kissed down your body, large hands pushing your thighs apart and spreading you for him. 

“Come closer, Mandalorian. You’ll need to be up close if you want to learn how to properly eat pussy.” 

Din moved around to kneel on the bed and you could see the tent in his pants from watching. 

“I know you don’t remove that precious helmet of yours, but if you ever decide to, you’ll know how to make a woman cum on your tongue.” Boba told him, diving into your folds. His tongue licked a broad stripe up your center, circling your clit with precise strokes. His hands pushed you thighs wider, pinning them down. He licked and lapped at you, pausing only to give Din instructions before diving back in. 

“When her moans get louder, then you push inside her.” Boba said, pushing two fingers inside you. 

“Boba. Please. Please let me come. I’m so close please.” You begged, teetering dangerously on the edge. 

“My good girl knows to beg before she comes.” Boba said, his words not helping you fight off your orgasm. “Cum for me, Cyar’ika.” He told you, and you let go. You groaned, deep into your core as Boba worked you through it, sending you spiraling to the edge again. You begged once more, but Boba had other plans. 

“Do you think she deserves to come, Din?” He asked and you were hopeful. He didn’t know how much you liked to be edged, so maybe he would be merciful and let you come. He didn’t respond so you pushed up to look at him, Boba’s fingers a slow drag on your inner walls. 

“Din please. Please let me come please.” You begged, eyes wild. You could see Boba’s smirk out the corner of your eye as he watched you play your game. Din must’ve seen something in your eyes because he looked at Boba and gave his answer. 

“No. I don’t think she’s earned it yet.” You groaned and fell back with a frustrated huff as Boba pulled his fingers from your center. 

“Easy, Princess.” He warned you, moving towards your head. “Or I won’t let you cum at all. I’ll just teach our friend to bring you to the edge.” He threatened. “Now open.” He danced his fingers along your tongue, rubbing the rough and calloused pads along your tastebuds. The groaned at the taste of yourself, itching to circle your own clit and bring yourself release. 

“So pretty when you beg.” Din said, palming himself slightly through his pants. Boba leaned down close to your ear, three fingers still in your mouth as he asked you a question. 

“Would you like to see if he can make you come, Cyar’ika?” 

“Yes. Please.” You whimpered when he pulled his fingers from your mouth. 

“Din. See if you can make her come with your fingers. But she has to ask first.” He nodded, body posture nervous as he took Boba’s spot between your thighs. His fingers were tentative, hesitant, as the bare pads of his hands slid over your thighs. 

“I’m not sure I know what to do.” He admitted. Boba moved from his spot near your head and demonstrated. 

“Use your middle two fingers to slide in gently. You can get rough if you know that’s what your partner likes, but always start gentle.” Din did what he instructed, sliding two fingers into your heat. You gasped at the feeling, arching slightly. “Now, set a pace. Just be mindful when you feel her start to clench because it means she’s getting close.”

His fingers felt expert inside of you, beginning a steady deep pace that left you panting. 

“Take the other hand and circle her clit.” Din did, earning himself a groan from deep in your throat. His pace quickened and you felt your orgasm get closer and closer. 

“Fuck. You’re squeezing my fingers so tight baby girl.” You could hear the lust in his voice as his pace quickened again. 

“Please let me come please. I’ll be so good please let me come.” Your voice was a strong whimper as you begged for release. Your eyes found Boba’s and you begged harder. 

“Not my decision, Princess. I’m not the one with my fingers in your pussy.” He told you.

“Please Din. I’ve been so good for you please let me cum.” You all but cried and then nearly screamed when he pulled his fingers out and stopped circling your clit.

“Can I?” He asked but you didn’t know who or what he was asking. Seconds later though, he appeared at your head. “Open for me.” You obliged, loving the taste of yourself on your tongue. Din’s fingers were longer than Boba’s but not as thick and he quickly hit the back of your throat. They were smoother too, less years of hard work callousing the pads. Once he was satisfied they were clean, he moved back between your legs again, deliberate and a little rough. He brought you to the edge again and again, but never let you come. 

You were absolutely wrecked after the fifth failed orgasm, tears of frustrations rolling down your cheeks. Boba was in your ear, whispering praises and telling you how good you were. 

“Please. Just let me come. Please. I’ve been so good for you.” Was your final plea and Din finally obliged. 

“Come for me, babygirl.” He told you. You did, your orgasm so strong it almost rendered you unconscious as you clenched around his fingers, squirting on his hand. “Holy shit.” He remarked when you came back down to earth. “I’m not experienced, but I’ve ever seen a woman do that.” 

Boba cackled, throwing his head back with a booming laugh. 

“It’s a special talent she has.” He told Din, eyes sparkling. 

“Are you sure you’re new at this?” You asked him, sitting up and leaning against Boba’s chest, your own heaving. “That didn’t feel like someone who didn’t know what they were doing.” You huffed, legs shaking from the force of your orgasm. 

“Your body language is very telling. It’s not hard to pinpoint what you like.”

He moved to sit in the chair again, ready to watch and learn but you knew his erection had to be painful at this point. You gave Boba a look and he gave you eyebrows of disscontempt and you retaliated with big sad eyes. 

“Boba. Let me take care of it.” You whined, not really begging but insistent.

“Fine, Princess, take care of it. I’ll watch this time.” He conceded, and you crawled over to the edge of the bed and slid off. You dropped to the floor, crawling towards Din on hands and knees. 

“What are you doing?” He asked as you situated yourself between his thighs, hand palming his cock. His fingers found your hair, threading through gently as you worked him out. 

“It’s my turn to show you a few things.” You told him, cock finally in your hand. You used the flat of your tongue to lick up the underside of him before wrapping your lips around the head. 

“Don’t be afraid to set the pace. I like it.” You informed him, giving him a sultry wink. Your lips wrapped around him again and his fingers tightened. You swallowed, warming up to taking him deep in your throat. His fingers tightened with every pass of your lips and you felt so powerful. You could bring two of the most dangerous bounty hunters to their knees with just your mouth. 

Curses and whispers of your name dropped off his lips as he started thrusting up into your mouth. He was longer than Boba, but not as thick, and he hit the back of your throat quickly. You gagged around him and he immediately pulled you off, asking if you were okay. 

“She likes to choke on cock, Mandalorian.” Boba told him, laid back against the headboard and stroking himself. You wondered how into this he actually was, his eyes dark with lust as he watched your lips wrap around another mans cock. 

Din relaxed and you began again, this time running your tongue up and down his length. You maintained eye contact the entire time, at least as best as you could with his visor on. His visor never moved, aimed right at your mouth as you swallowed him down. You gagged again, pushing past the feeling to take him deeper. Only now he laid his helmet back, against the back of the chair and let out a deep groan. 

“Kriff. That feels so good.” He praised you, hand pulling at your hair deliciously. You bobbed up and down, covering his cock on your saliva as you worked to make him cum. Your fingers came up to fondle his balls, scratching slightly with your fingernails. Din let out another sharp curse and you knew he was close. Your hands wrapped around what wouldn’t fit down your throat, moving in time with your mouth. Din’s fingers gripped your hair harder and he let out a warning. 

“I’m going to cum.” 

He tried to pull you off, but you were determined to swallow, taking him deep again and allowing him to spill down your throat. He groaned, hips sputtering as he came down your throat, whispers of your name spilling from his lips. 

“Maker. That’s what that’s supposed to feel like?” He asked, chest heaving, voice strained from his orgasm. You merely chuckled, patting him on the leg and moving to the bed, determined to do the same for your lover. 

“I don’t think so Princess. He’s not gonna learn anything watching you suck my cock.” Boba told you, hauling you into his lap. His cock brushed against your folds and your still sensitive clit, making you grind against him. You pouted, sticking your bottom lip out and Boba took the opportunity to suck on it. 

“Don’t pout, little one. You’ll get something better.” He told you, cock brushing up against you again. 

“The key to fucking well is the hips. If you can’t move your hips, you won’t be a good fuck.” Boba said, lining himself up with you and entering gently. “And if you’re as well-endowed as I am, you’ll need to go slow until your partner is adjusted.” He winked, his fingers finding your hips, pulling you down at the same time as he was pushing up. His teeth found your neck as he sucked hickies on your skin until he was fully seated. He started with an expert roll of the hips, explaining to Din what he was doing as he was doing it. 

But you couldn’t even bother to pretend to concentrate on it. Boba knew how to fuck and he really knew how to fuck you. He knew which angles to hit that would send you spiraling into a mess for him. Even though you were on top, he was still in control and set the pace. His hands moved your body up and down his length, his pace not quick but determined. Your fingernails were digging into his shoulders, leaving crescent shaped marks. You knew you should be taking the opportunity to ride him, it didn’t happen often, but you were simply clinging to him, gasping with every thrust of his hips. 

“Pussy feels so good, Cyar’ika.” Boba told you, teeth catching the shell of your ear. He pushed you back until you fell on your back, bodies still connected. His hips sat between yours and he thrust, rolling at just the right angle to have your chest arching up into his. 

“Like I said, Mandalorian, the hips matter.” His pace quickened with the new angle and you couldn’t figure out how Boba was explaining to Din what to do while also keeping you teetering on the edge. His face buried in your neck, whispering dirty promises and praises, and your nails raked down his back. His hand moved to wrap around your throat, squeezing just hard enough. You fluttered around him, the action bringing you closer to the edge. 

Suddenly he pulled out, rolling you onto your stomach and pulling you up to your knees. 

“But the real way to please a woman, at least mine, is like this.” He told Din, thrusting into you in one solid motion. His hand moved to pull your hair, tilting your head back so you were looking directly at Din. His pace this time was brutal, relentless and unending. His hips snapped into yours with force, balls slapping against your clit. You were gasping and groaning his name, clenching around his length. He leaned forwards, grabbing your chin and tilting it back towards him. 

“Open.” 

So you did. He spit into your mouth before closing it and issuing another command. 

“Swallow.”

So you did. 

Now, the first time he spit in your mouth you nearly slapped him because you’d never been with someone crass enough to try something so vulgar, but afterwards you realized how much you enjoyed it. Now when he did it, you usually begged for more. 

You barely heard Din’s sharp intake of breath at the intimate action but then your face was pressed down into the mattress. A sharp smack was laid across each cheek as he resumed his brutal pace. You could hear him talking to Din, saying something about how you were his filthy little girl, but you couldn’t concentrate. You were on the cusp of an orgasm and trying not to come without permission. 

Thankfully Boba knew, bending over your body again. 

“Cum.” You did, back arching as he pulled on your hair and you clamped down around him. He smacked your ass again, making you cry out as he raced towards his own end. His growls were getting louder and you knew he was close, so you started speaking to him. 

“Please cum inside my pussy Boba. Wanna feel your cum inside me. Fill me up.” 

With a roar, he buried himself deep and filled you up, just like you asked him to. 

“And that’s how you please a woman, Mandalorian.”


End file.
